Pagemaster's World of Books
Pagemaster's World of Books is a world in the Pagemaster franchise. CHARACTERS: * Adventure * Fantasy * Horror * Mystery * Romance * Science Fiction * Action * Dream * Animation * Comedy * History * Thriller * War * Western * Music * Mystery Junior * Lil' Romance * Fan Fiction * Real * Chef Cookbook * Film N. Movie * Biography * The Pagemaster * Dr. Jekyll/Mr. Hyde * Captain Ahab * Moby Dick * Captain Long John Silver * The Dragon * Lilliputians * The Wizard of Oz * Scarecrow of Oz * Tin Man of Oz * Lion of Oz * Glinda * Wicked Witch of the West * Dorothy Gale * Peter Pan * Wendy * John * Michael * Captain Hook * Smee * Queen of Hearts * Alice * White Rabbit * Jadis the White Witch * Aslan * Hazel * General Woundwort * Claudandus * Simon Zealotes * Mowgli * Baloo * Bagheera * Phileas Fogg * Passepartout * Jay Gatsby * Nick Carraway * Wilbur the Pig * Charlotte the Spider * Willy Wonka * Allan Quatermain * Captain Nemo * Dorian Gray * Tom Sawyer * Huckleberry Finn * Bastian Bux * Atreyu * Falkor * Artax * Xayide * Quasimodo * Esmeralda * Frollo * Dracula * Harry Potter * Lord Voldemort * Toaster and his friends * The Iron Giant * The Big Friendly Giant (BFG) * Frankenstein's Monster * Moses * The Flying Dutchman * Doctor Moreau * Cthulhu * Billy The Kid * Nikola Tesla * Spring Heeled Jack * Randolph Carter * Professor Moriarty * Elizabeth Bennett * Allan Pinkerton * Countess Elizabeth Bathory * Victor Frankenstein * Sir Malcolm Murray * HAL 9000 * Pocahontas * Jack the Ripper * Sweeney Todd * The Headless Horseman of Sleepy Hollow * Toad, Ratty, Mole, and Badger * King Henry VIII * John Hammond * Maleficent * Winnie-the-Pooh * Paddington Bear * John Carter * Macbeth * Ebenezer Scrooge * Jacob Marley * Bob Cratchit * The Ghost of Christmas Past * The Ghost of Christmas Present * The Ghost of Christmas Yet-to-Come * Jack and Jill * Humpty Dumpty * The Fellowship of the Ring * Van Helsing * The Survivors of the Poseidon cruise ship * Caesar the Ape * Jaws the Shark * The Lensman * The Blefuscudians * Paul Atreides * Baron Vladimir Harkonnen * Pharaoh Ramses * Cleopatra * Samson * Delilah * Chani * Tarzan * John Carter * Anna Karenina * Bathsheba Everdene * Napoleon the Pig * Edward Cullen * Elizabeth Swan * Katniss and Peeta * President Snow * The Mad Hatter * The March Hare * The Lawnmower Man * Tam O'Shanter * Cutty Sark * Count Fosco * The Scarlet Pimpernel * Count Vronsky * Alexi Alexandrovich Karenin * Catherine Earnshaw * Heathcliff of Wuthering Heights * King Arthur * King Midas * King Miraz * Medusa * Justin the Mouse * Mrs. Brisby (called here by her original surname Frisby) * Taran the Warrior * The Horned King * Genghis Khan * Were-Tiger * Were-Bear * Ichabod Crane * Jekyll's Cat aka Sommen The Cat * The Goblin * Jekyll's Maid * Werewolf * Ramses's Father * Hannibal Lecter * Jack Torrance * Set * Stromboli and the Coachman * Big Bad Wolf * Shere Khan And Kaa * Lady Tremaine * Hades * Evil Queen * Cruella de Vil * The Child Catcher * Slappy the Dummy *Ghost *The Woman in Black *The Woman in White Category:The Pagemaster